Current microprocessor chips with multiple cores typically use a single power supply voltage and a fixed clock frequency for the multiple cores on a chip. Given wafer-level and die-level process variations in microprocessor chip manufacturing one core on a microprocessor chip can have different performance characteristics than another core on the chip, which can result in low processor chip yield due to the fact that some cores do not perform faster than a given frequency specification required for all cores on a chip. As the number of cores on a chip increase, the chip yield becomes a critical bottleneck for microprocessor chip manufacturing. As such, there is a need for a cost effective and efficient way to improve microprocessor chip yield during manufacturing.